Surat
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruko masih saja penasaran, saat rangkaian kata indah itu terus tergores oleh pensil dikait jemari di atas kertas milik Kakaknya. Hanya saja, ia ragu, saat kesehatan Kakaknya kian memburuk. /"Terima kasih, Kakak."/"Aku mencintaimu, Kak"/ (Oneshot!)


_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Ditulis sebagai upeti untuk NaruNaru (meski sebenarnya, lagi bener-bener mentok ide pas bikin /yamaap). Minim dialog (mungkin?), kecepetan dan ragu ngena apa enggak (Nulis dengan SSS a.k.a Sisterm Sehari Selesai /haha). Ngasih tau; settingnya, keduanya masih remaja. Mungkin, seukuran anak SMP kelas tiga untuk Naruto dan dua tahun dibawahnya untuk Naruko._

 _Coba diikutin dengan memutar lagu macem Jessie J – Flashlight atau Christina Perri – Thousand Years mungkin aja ngena. Cuma saran sih. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

Satu hal yang selalu menjadi perhatian Naruko; Naruto menulis surat untuk seseorang.

Di pagi hari, ketika setitik cahaya menelusup masuk dari celah jendela, saat Naruko membuka jendela, matanya akan diam hanya untuk terfokus pada figur duduk kursi dengan meja kecil di bawah pohon rindang untuk visi; tangan memegang pensil, tidak lebih untuk merangkai kata pada kertas yang ditahannya di atas meja.

Kakaknya itu tak akan memberi jawaban yang memuaskan saat pertanyaan serupa datang di tiap hari yang berbeda. Biasanya, hanya akan berakhir seperti ini :

"Kak, Kakak nulis apaan sih?"

"Rahasia~"

Lalu, diakhiri dengan cemberut dari Naruko.

Uzumaki Naruto di matanya adalah sosok yang istimewa. Berjalan kesana kemari dengan senyum lebar membawa canda. Terlebih, untuk Naruko sendiri, itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang amat berharga baginya.

Itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Naruko ketahui dari Kakaknya.

Di lain waktu, dalam keadaan yang sulit, Naruto pernah sekali datang bak seorang pahlawan saat dirinya terjatuh dari pohon, tak lebih untuk menggapai apel merah untuk dimakan. Ia menangis, dan hanya dapat senyum lembut dari sang kakak. Digendongnya ia, lalu memberi obat pada lutut yang terluka.

 _Iya. Naruto selalu begitu semenjak itu terjadi._

 _Juga, Naruto itu orangnya romantis._

Kadang kala, saat senja menyapa, Naruko datang dan duduk di atas pangkuan Kakaknya saat Kakaknya memanggil, di bawah pohon, bersandar padanya, lalu bernyanyi sembari menunggu matahari tenggelam dengan peluk hangat ia dapati dari Kakak tercinta.

Ia akan selalu merindukan Kakaknya yang berbisik saat waktu tidur datang. Ia berlaku manja, menarik Kakaknya untuk tidur di sebelahnya, lalu terlelap dibalut selimut hangat hanya berdua.

 _Ia sangat mencintai Kakaknya, sangat sekali._

Lalu, saat sepuluh oktober datang, ia ditinggal Kakaknya sendirian di rumah, hingga ia dibuat cemas sendiri.

Ia panik kala itu. Kakaknya selalu ia paksa untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Setiap pagi yang datang, Naruto juga akan membangunkannya untuk melihat hari yang baru. Namun untuk kali ini, Naruto tak ada di sebelahnya.

Jujur, ia takut kehilangan Kakaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruko!"

— _namun saat ia menghampiri kamar Kakaknya, ledakan balon mengagetkannya._

 _Ia menyadari satu hal; Kakaknya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya._

 _Karena hari itu, Kakaknya menyiapkan pesta yang spesial untuknya._

Hari itupun berakhir saat dirinya terlelap dalam peluk Naruto yang enggan untuk ia lepas meski sesaat.

Ia sempat mendengar Kakaknya tertawa karena ulahnya.

Ia selalu terbuka pada Kakaknya. Namun untuk suatu alasan, Kakaknya sering kali tertutup padanya.

Di suatu hari, Naruto terbatuk untuk beberapa kali, hingga membuat seisi rumah gempar karenanya. Pertanyaan khawatir datang pada Naruto, dari si adik tercinta, semacam _Kakak kenapa? Kakak enggak apa-apa 'kan?_

Lalu, anehnya, orang tuanya yang membalas bahwa Naruto tak apa-apa.

Ia penasaran sih, sebenarnya.

— _sejak itulah, Kakaknya selalu menulis surat untuk seseorang._

Naruto terlihat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kadang kala, senyum yang ia dapati, saat ia coba untuk meresapi, Naruto tak sesehat seperti yang ia lihat. Karena itulah, sering kali Naruko mempertanyakan keadaan Kakaknya apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sayangnya, Naruto tak mau memberitahunya dan bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sambil membawa tawa.

Di lain waktu, orang tuanya membawa meja dan kursi untuk ditempatkan di bawah pohon (dimana mereka pernah berdua, untuk menikmati waktu yang sangat berharga) untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui. Ia bertanya, _untuk apa?_

"Kakakmu yang meminta, Naruko."

Keesokan harinya, ia melihat Naruto telah menempatinya.

Naruko selalu penasaran akan apa yang ditulis dari gerak pensil Kakaknya di atas kertas. Banyak kata yang terangkai dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu indah. Namun tiap kali ia mencoba melihat, Naruto selalu menutupinya dan menjulurkan lidah sebagai canda.

"Kak, pengen lihat, tahu!"

"Nanti, kamu tau kok isinya apa, tapi nanti."

 _Lalu, menyerah menjadi pilihan terbaik._

Belakangan, Naruto cukup fokus pada apa yang ia tulis, hingga mengurangi waktu bermain bersama yang biasa mereka lakukan, hanya berdua. Bukan berarti Naruto menjauh sih. Bahkan, jika Naruko meminta untuk bermain bersamanya sekarang, Naruto tak akan menolak. Hanya saja, untuk hal-hal yang terlalu banyak menguras tenaga yang dilakukan bersama Kakaknya, Naruko akan dimarahi orang tuanya.

Malah kadang kala, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia cemburu pada benda mati yang selalu menjadi coretan pensil kepunyaan Kakaknya itu.

 _Waktu bermainnnya bersama Naruto menjadi lebih sedikit, dan secara perlahan, tambah dan tambah sedikit._

 _Naruto seakan jauh di matanya, meski yang ia lihat, ia terus duduk di bawah pohon dan merangkai kata indah yang tak diperbolehkan Kakaknya untuk dibaca._

Lalu, di suatu hari, entah mengapa ingin rasanya ia memeluk Naruto.

—maka ketika ia melihat Kakaknya telah selesai merangkai kata, Naruko berlari sambil memanggil namanya, lalu memeluknya erat hingga terjatuh, lalu menangis, lalu enggan untuk melepasnya.

Naruto tertawa untuknya.

"Kenapa, kenapa Kakak terus menulis dan berhenti bermain denganku?!"

"Bodohnya~ Kenapa enggak cepat panggil aku kalau kepingin?"

"Tapi Kakak enggak seasik dulu!"

 _Lalu, hanya peluk erat dan untuk sulit dilepaskan Naruko rasakan._

 _Sayangnya, hanya karena keras kepalanya, hanya karena keinginannya untuk kembali bersama Naruto hingga terjatuh dari kursi, membuat Naruto terpaksa di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa, esok pagi, saat ia kembali terbatuk hingga berulang kali._

 _Orang tuanya kembali menasehatinya agar tidak terlalu mengajak Kakaknya untuk banyak menghabiskan tenaga._

Ketika pulang dari pemeriksaan, matanya memerangkap sosok Naruto tersenyum padanya, dengan tangan melambai, dengan kursi roda, dengan ibunya yang mendorongnya dari belakang.

Ibunya berkata agar Naruko jangan lagi keras kepala. Naruko menyanggupi.

— _tapi jujur, Naruko merasa kebingungan dengan kesehatan Kakaknya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti._

Di saat Kakaknya sibuk dengan surat yang ia buat, orang tuanya memberi nasehat agar Naruko tidak terlalu membuat Naruto lelah. Hanya saja, jika andai kata Naruko bisa membuatnya senang dan tertawa, itu tidak apa-apa. Karena itulah Naruko datang membawa biskuit dan susu untuk Kakaknya yang berada di bawah pohon, untuk bisa dinikmati bersama.

Naruto terlihat senang di matanya, dengan diikuti ucapan terima kasih sebagai respon, serta senyum, serta ungkapan sayang seorang kakak padanya, semacam :

"Terima kasih, Naruko. Aku menyayangimu~"

"Bu-bukan masalah kok, Kak."

— _lalu diakhiri dengan Naruko yang tersipu malu._

 _Sungguh, ia akui, ia benar-benar mencintai Kakaknya, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Akan sangat sulit untuk mendeskripsikan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada sang kakak. Namun, satu hal yang ia ketahui; Kakaknya juga sayang padanya._

 _Ia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, agar ia bisa selalu bersama Kakaknya, selamanya, dan diberi kesehatan agar dapat terus bertemu dengan hari esok dimana mereka bisa bersama, lagi._

 _Doa tulus dari seorang Uzumaki Naruko._

 _Yang ia harapkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Kakaknya, kesehatannya, dan apapun tentang Kakaknya._

 _Karena bagaimanapun, ia benar-benar mencintai Kakaknya._

 _Ya. ia benar-benar mencintai Kakaknya, hingga semacam ucapan muncul dari mulutnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kak."_

" _Aku juga kok, Naruko."_

" _..."_

" _Naruko, buat janji yuk!"_

" _Janji apa Kak?"_

" _Jika suatu saat nanti kita beranjak besar, tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"_

— _lalu Naruko agak terkekeh mendengarnya._

 _Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya, itu adalah pesan terakhirnya._

Hari itu, hujan deras datang membasahi. Payung hitam mengembang mengiringi pemakaman dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama sang kakak, Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Satu hal yang ia ketahui; Kakaknya tak lagi bersamanya._

Ia coba tuk menahan tangis, namun apa daya, nyeri tetap datang menghampiri hati, bagai kaki yang berjalan di atas duri. Ini menyakitkan untuknya, terlebih, ia belum siap untuk ini. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan sosok yang paling berharga untuknya.

Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika ia akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan kehilangan yang membuatnya cukup depresi. Menyadari fakta bahwa Kakaknya yang paling ia cintai, tak lagi bersamanya, membuat hatinya hancur seketika.

 _Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kakaknya!_

 _Ia sama sekali tidak ingin!_

 _Ia masih ingin Kakaknya berada di sisinya, selamanya!_

 _Kenapa, kenapa Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya?!_

 _Apanya yang 'jangan tinggalkan aku' kalau Kakaknya sendiri yang telah meninggalkannya?!_

Ia menangis di sana, meratapi kepergian Kakaknya saat para pelayat telah pergi. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mampu berduka dan mencoba menahan kesedihan mereka yang mendalam. Membujuk Naruko pulang dengan serangkaian kata semacam; _Tenanglah, sayang. Kakakmu bahagia di sana._

" _Di mana?"_

" _Tentu saja, di surga 'kan?"_

" _Tapi kenapa harus meninggalkanku? Apa surga terlalu berarti baginya?"_

" _Naruko, di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat kau temukan jawabannya. Jadi, ikhlaskan ya, sayang?"_

 _Jujur, ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan._

 _Depresi, sedikit._

 _Sosok Kakak macam Uzumaki Naruto terlalu berarti untuk hilang begitu saja dalam kehidupannya._

 _Kadang kala, Naruko malah tak terima dengan takdir semacam ini._

 _Atau malah, menangis saat mimpi mencoba mengingatkannya pada Kakaknya tercinta._

 _Ia benar-benar mencintai Kakaknya, lebih dari dunia ini, lebih dari dirinya sendiri._

 _Lebih dari segalanya._

 _Ia benar-benar mencintai sosok yang telah banyak memberi kenangan pada kehidupannya yang baru separuh jalan ini._

 _Ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima jika Naruto bisa pergi secepat ini._

 _Hingga kadang, gumaman semacam 'Tuhan itu, kadang enggak adil ya?' muncul dari bibir Naruko dengan tangis mengiringi. Lalu, tenggelam dalam mimpi._

 _(Tentu tidak. Tuhan itu adil kok.)_

" _Siapa yang bilang?"_

 _(Naruko, kau masih terlalu dini untuk memahami hal seperti ini.)_

" _Kenapa? Apa karena aku bodoh atau apa?"_

 _(...)_

" _Apa karena aku tak bisa merelakan kepergian Kakak?!"_

 _(Tenanglah, sayang. Aku, kakakmu, selalu mendoakanmu di surga.)_

" _Kakak?!"_

 _(Selamat tinggal, sayang.)_

 _(Jadilah gadis yang baik, ya?)_

— _hingga saat ia terbangun, Naruko menangis sejadi-jadinya._

 _Ia bertemu Kakaknya! Ia bertemu Kakaknya! Ia bertemu Kakaknya!_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa semenyakitkan ini rasanya?!_

 _Ia benar-benar tak mengerti._

 _Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali._

 _Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya, disaat ia benar-benar mencintai Kakaknya lebih dari segalanya?!_

 _Ia tidak bisa dan tak akan bisa mengerti alasannya._

 _Lalu, sepuluh oktober lain datang tepat pada hari ini. Siang hari, saat dirinya termenung di bawah pohon, duduk di kursi, tempat dimana Kakaknya menghabiskan waktu._

 _Kadang kala, ia masih teringat akan Kakaknya yang terus menulis surat untuk seseorang._

 _Sebenarnya, untuk siapa?_

 _Hingga Ibunya datang menghancurkan lamunannya. Membawa setumpukan surat di tangan kiri dan satu surat di tangan kanannya._

" _I-ini?"_

" _Bacalah, Naruko."_

 _Saat Naruko membacanya, ia menangis._

 _Kakaknya yang bodoh._

 _Ia benar-benar tahu kalau ia akan pergi, ya?_

 _Kenapa harus menyembunyikan ini darinya, bahwa surat yang ia tulis dulu adalah untuk adiknya di masa depan nanti?_

 _Naruko menangis tiap membaca kalimat yang dibuat Kakaknya. Air matanya terus mengalir ke pipi dengan hati yang kadang kala masih tak terima kepergian orang yang paling ia cintai itu._

 _(Teruntuk Naruko yang kusayangi.)_

 _(Selamat ulang tahun, Adikku sayang!)_

 _(Ketika kau baca ini, mungkin aku tak lagi ada di sampingmu. Maaf ya.)_

 _(Kudoakan kau baik-baik saja. Tambah cantik, tambah pintar, tambah tinggi dan semuanya!)_

 _(Maaf kalo Kakak enggak bisa memberi apa-apa.)_

 _(Maaf ya?)_

 _(Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Naruko!)_

 _(Semoga dirimu bahagia!)_

 _Naruko menangis …._

 _Ia benar-benar tak mengerti pada Kakaknya sendiri._

 _Lalu, saat ia melihat Ibunya, beliau tersenyum padanya._

" _Selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang."_

" _Surat sebanyak itu, untuk siapa, Bu?"_

" _Ini?" Ibunya tersenyum saat ia mempertanyakan setumpuk surat di tangan ibunya. Namun, dapat ia terka jika itu adalah senyum sedih dengan mata berkaca sebagai pengiring. "Ini untukmu dari kakakmu, sayang. Tapi nanti, tahun depan, tahun depannya, tahun depannya lagi."_

" _Sebanyak itu?"_

" _Tentu. Kakakmu benar-benar menyayangimu, sayang."_

 _Naruko menangis, namun diiringi dengan senyum._

 _Tak ia sangka jika Kakaknya juga orang yang keras kepala._

 _Dalam hatinya, entah mengapa ia ingin segera menemui Kakaknya lalu memeluknya._

 _Namun sayang, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berkata :_

" _Terima kasih, Kakak."_

" _Aku mencintaimu kok."_

" _Terima kasih atas surat yang Kakak buat. Aku ... Aku benar-benar suka."_

 _Diiringi dengan tangis, senyum, dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Kakaknya tidak hilang. Kakaknya hanya pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa ia raih._

 _Namun di satu sisi, Kakaknya selalu ada di hatinya._

 _Selamanya._

" _Terima kasih atas segalanya."_

" _Sampai jumpa lagi, Kakak."_


End file.
